


One of the Few

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [195]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: In Thomas’ life, not many had been kind to him.





	One of the Few

In Thomas’ life, not many had been kind to him. Whether they saw him as a nuisance when he was a boy, or looked at him with disgust when they found out what sort of man he was, Thomas was used to people finding reasons to dismiss and hate him. Sybil never did. When Sybil looked at him, her eyes showed nothing but her instinct for unfailing kindness, her immense capacity for compassion, empathy, and pure love. She did not have the capacity to hate someone for whom they loved. She was an angel amongst men. 

Now she had wings.


End file.
